The present invention relates to testing an application installed on a wireless communication device. More specifically, it relates to testing a wireless communication device application based on messages.
With the exponential growth of wireless technology, various applications are being developed for wireless communication devices. Examples of such wireless communication devices include personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, laptops, computers, navigational devices, etc. There are various applications that run on the wireless communication devices, such as Internet browsers, applications that enable chatting, media players that stream live music through the Internet, etc. These applications are tested before they are launched in the market, to be used with the wireless communication device(s).
Presently, the testing is performed by a tester with an expertise in the domain of testing. The tester tests the application using emulators by providing multiple testing parameters such as bandwidth, signal strength, packet delay, packet dropping, signal amplitude, and so forth. The combinations of such testing parameters for which the application can be tested are infinite and thus incur a considerable amount of time. Due to time limitations, the tester may not be able to test the application for a finite set of testing parameters and therefore fails to test the application rigorously for various testing parameters.
In light of the foregoing discussion there is a need for a method and system that reduce the complexity in testing the application. The method and system should enable the tester to select a set of testing parameters and simultaneously should also allow the tester to select a set of messages for testing the application.